Chances
by xxchannylovexx
Summary: Chad starts to take chances by first asking sonny out on a date, will they become a thing?
1. Chapter 1: The first Date

**CHADS POV**

"Hey Sonny, want to go out tonight? Just you and me? "I said. Sonny and I already confessed that we had feelings for each other, so I decided to push it a little, for her to get to know me more.

"Uh, sure Chad. That sounds like fun." Sonny said with a smile on her face. I smiled back and told her I would pick her up at 7.

I have to make sure I let Sonny see the soft nice side of me, I have my moments.

Hopefully our date goes well.

"So what do you want to do tonight btw?" I asked.

"How about a movie, then dinner?" She suggested.

"Sound's great, whatever makes you happy."

SONNYS POV

Wow, I really like the new Chad. Well, I liked him before so I guess I like him in both ways.

"Hey Tawni, what do you think I should wear tonight?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. Chad would obviously think you're cute in anything." Tawni said. I wonder how Tawni knows everything; I guess she can tell when a boy likes a girl.

----------------7 pm in front of Sonny's apartment---------

CHADS POV

Sonny looks amazingly cute. Stupid cute. Why did she have to be so cute?

"You look nice, Monroe."

"Really? Thanks, so do you. "Sonny said blushing and smiling a lot. I liked it when she smiled.

So here we are, at the movies. I wanted to make a move on her, so I picked something romantic.

Sonny's hand is lying on the corner and so is mine, so I decided to hold her hand. When I did, her face turned kind of red and she blushed. Then came the sad part of the movie, so I put my arm around hers and then she laid her head on my shoulder. Just like when I helped her in her fake date.

Movies over and then came dinner. She picked the restaurant, it was pretty fancy but of course I can afford it.

SONNYS POV

Wow, Chad is being super nice. And we didn't fight not once. We began to take our orders and then it was silent. I had to start a conversation.

"So Chad how did you like the movie?"

"It was nice, wasn't really paying much attention, how about you?" Chad asked.

"Me too, it was nice but I started to daydream a lot" I confessed.

"About?" He asked.

"Well, I was remembering the time we talked about our feelings and what not the other day. "

"Oh yeah, I was thinking about that too. That's why I asked you to go out with me tonight, to prove I'm not such a bad guy." He said.

"I know you're not a bad guy Chad, I mean sure you can be a little selfish sometimes but deep down, you're really nice." I smiled. I feel stupid for telling Chad that but he seemed to like the way I said it.

Wow, I loved the deep shade of blue his eyes are. I'm a total sucker for blue eyes. We both got up to get ready to leave and as soon as I reached for my purse I tripped and was falling back but Chad reached out and caught me. He saved me.

He pulled me up and as I stared into his eyes, he kissed me. We then kissed with more passion into it as he was pulling me closer by grabbing my waist. I was really falling for this boy.

CHADS POV

Whoa, it's amazing how much I actually could like a Random. But Sonny is different. I care a lot about Sonny, and I've never cared about anyone before till she came along.

My heart suddenly was beating faster and when I kissed Sonny, it just felt right.

**Leave me reviews! This is my first time writing stories, and I promise I will post one every day. **


	2. Chapter 2: SWEET DREAMS

**CHADS POV**

**Sonny was impossible to get out of my mind. I started thinking about corny little love quotes like**

"_**You know you're in love, when you don't want to go to sleep, since reality is so much better than your dreams."**_

**Right now, the whole media was surprised that Sonny and I, two rivals, would be going out. It's not so hard to believe, since everyone saw it coming from when they watched the "Gotcha!" whatever show. **

**Its 1 in the morning, and I really want to see sonny. I decided to go visit her by going for a ride to her apartment. **

**So here I am outside of Sonny's apartment. I'm looking for some rocks to throw at her window so maybe she would wake up, next thing I know: wrong window :O **

**Finally found the right window, and it looks like Sonny's opening her window. **

"**Chad? Is that you?" saying while rubbing her eyes since she was so tired.**

"**Yeah, it's me. I just missed you so much that I wanted to see you."I said. **

"**Aw! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done before. I miss you too, but aren't you tired?" She said. **

"**Yeah kind of, but it's worth seeing you. " I said. I suddenly became so sweet to her, well she is my girlfriend. I have my moments. **

**SONNYS POV **

"**As much as I miss you, you and I should really get some rest. Let's just met for breakfast tomorrow at the studio? Ok? Bye Hugs and kisses ;)" I said with a huge smile on my face, Chad really knows how to really make me smile.**

"**Goodnight, sweet dreams. I will be dreaming of you tonight. Bye." Chad said giving me a smile back. **

**Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend. The most perfect boyfriend I can ask for. So far, it's only been 2 days [ weekend] so tomorrow we will finally get to see each other at the studio. I still wonder how my cast mates and his cast will act toward us. Oh well, as long as I'm with Chad – I don't care. **

**----THE DREAM------- **

_**Chad was cheating on me, but why? My Cast mates were totally against Chad. They are trying to split us apart but they're my best friends. Chad claims he was not cheating, but my cast mates said they caught him. I don't know what to believe. Its either my cast mates were wrong and Chad would never do that, or they were right and Chad is the same player he was when I met him. **_

"_**Chad how could you! Your suppose to be my boyfriend!"**_

"_**How can I be your boyfriend if you don't trust me! I will never cheat on you! You're the love of my life. I Love You." **_

"_**I love you too, but I got to go my own way. I don't know what to believe; my cast, or you." **_

_**------END OF DREAM---- **_

**What a dream, I thought to myself. Ugh, great- Chad told me to have a sweet dream, not a nightmare that's going to drive me crazy with paranoia.** Hopefully this day goes good.


	3. Chapter 3: PARANOiD

**SONNYS POV **

Finally I'm at the studio in the cafeteria looking for Chad. Hmm, I see Marshall, Nico and Grady, Dakota with her servants, Chad, The Mackenzie Falls- CHAD!

Chad was sitting alone at a table for 2 that had been decorated just like the Mackenzie Falls table, and had 2 plates of cheese omelets. Wow, I can finally eat decent food. Still it was very sweet of Chad.

"Hey Chad *kisses cheek*" I said blushing after kissing him.

"Hey Sonny * hugs*" Chad said.

"Wow Chad, this is so far the best breakfast I've had before I've moved from Wisconsin. "

"Anything for you, if your happy- I'm happy." He said.

"Well, I have to go get ready to shoot an episode. See you later. *kisses my lips*" Chad informed me. I wanted to continue kissing him, I love his kisses.

BUT WAIT – He doesn't shoot until another 15 min, what if he lied? What if he's seeing someone? Ugh, Sonny wake up! Chad wouldn't do that to me, or would he? I'm so confused.

**CHADS POV **

I feel kind of terrible for leaving Sonny when I've just been with her for 10 min. Gosh, I miss her already. But I had to go get ready to start shooting; it takes time to be this handsome. Even though I'm born with it.

Well, now that I'm done getting ready I suppose I should go start shooting at studio 2. While I'm walking I bump into Sonny, and she seems like she's all worried or in a rush. "Hey sonny you ok?" I say.

"What were you doing when you left the cafeteria? " She says in a serious matter.

"What do you mean? I went to my dressing room, got ready, and practiced my acting skills and now going to shoot. Why?" I said, I was kind of surprised Sonny asked me that when she clearly knew what I was doing.

"You sure? Don't lie to me. "She said.

"What? I would never lie to you. And when did you become so paranoid?" I said.

"Uh, excuse me for wanting to make sure!" She yelled at me.

"What else could I have been doing!? "

"Chea- uh, nothing. I'm sorry I over reacted. Bye Chad" She says kissing my cheek when I'm still confused and shocked about her acting like that. Well, it is Sonny, and she gets paranoid at anything. But what was she so worried about? I was just getting ready for Shooting.

SONNYS POV 

Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Calm down, Chad was telling the truth, so just forget it. I keep telling myself to forget the dream and to remember that Chad wouldn't do that to me, or my cast mates.

I feel terrible for yelling at Chad like that, like making him seem like a horrible boyfriend for asking and being worried. I will have to make it up later. I couldn't tell him I thought he was already cheating on me. Clearly that would make me sound like I don't trust him. Do I?


End file.
